Hyperdimension Neptunia: Trip to Rebirth 1
by Menono3
Summary: It takes off as Tatsumi is tired from part times and such, and as he was sleeping Inside his dream Histoire asked him to help free her and as he agreed a portal has appeared under him... WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO TATSUMI FIND OUT IN THIS STORY. (btw I suck at grammar so don't judge pls. Also I suck at writing in general xd)
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, my name is Tatsumi Kurogashi, I'm a 16 year old high school student who is currently low on money...**

 **What will happen idk read the rest to find out (actual story)**

* * *

"Ughhhh so tired... I need a rest" I dropped all my stuff in hand and collapsed on the sofa. (Inside Dream)

"I need your help." I heard a voice wait WHAT "Who are you?" I asked as freaked I am right now.

"My name is Histoire." replied the voice with no body. "Wait Histoire THAT Histoire from Hyperdimension Neptunia? I never played the game my friend just told me that is his favorite character." I thought to myself before she broke me out of my concentration.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern "Huh oh yeah, I am but what do you mean you need my help?" I asked because I forgot about the topic

"Oh right, I need your help with finding the key fragments." My Mind was in deep concentration again "Wait Woah Woah Woah is This Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 all over again? My friend told me all about the plot of the game, someone losing memories causing her to look for these Key fragments and unlock Histoire. " I thought to myself, whether I want to do this or not I shrugged

"Sure Ill be glad to help" I replied with a nod "Thank you, I shall open a portal now!" AGAIN I thought "Portal? What does she mean by a port-AHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

I woke up, but differently I was upside down "I'M FALLLIIINNGGGGGG!" I yelled from the top of my lungs ***CRASH***

"OWWWWWWW!" As I finally got my eyes open, My jaws dropped. "OMG I AM IN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA, MY FRIEND SHOWED ME A GAMEPLAY, BUT THIS LOOKS BETTER WHEN I SEE IT IN REAL LIFE! " but because of the sudden crash I went unconscious.

"Ugh" I groaned as I saw three people, One person had lilac hair down to her neck, kinda messy, she was wearing a White Jacket long socks or whatever and a choker for whatever reason while playing video games. The other one had kinda peach hair that was long wore a fluffy looking sweater and a short skirt she was cooking. The last One looked More mature than the other two, She had brown hair and a leaf to just hang a long strand of hair her coat was large went to her leg apparently she was just on her phone. The one playing video games realized I was awake.

"Hey guys, he is awake!" She said with a happy expression and tone, I tried to stand up but someone stopped me "You can't get up just yet." I stopped because I felt a massive headache.

"Who are you guys?" I asked with a sore throat from all that yelling that I did earlier. "Oh sorry dorry I forgot to introduce myself" She seems happy.

"My name is Neptune The main heroine of this fanficton, and these are my two best friends, Iffy and Compa!" She said in her overly happy voice "Neptune, Compa, Iffy? Those are weird names" I kind of smiled and giggled at the names but confused about the whole main heroine thing "It's not Iffy that's IF that's my nickname for those two, but whats your name?" she asked me with a suspicious look.

"ahem. My name is Tatsumi Kurogashi" I smiled at them, and the looked away. "Uh, did I mess up my introduction or anything?" I asked as they turned back to me "Well buddy why were unconscious there?" Neptune asked as I was sweating "I can't tell them I'm from a different world or Universe, It's not like they will go oh okay on me!" IF looked at me like she was trying to figure me out.

"I was beat up by a doogoo." I replied thanking my friend told me about the weakest enemy in the game, Neptune dropped laughing. "Hahahahahaha, you got beaten up by a doogoo!" She was rolling on the floor laughing which made me irritated but then she stopped and asked me.

"Hey, wanna help me find my memories?" She asked kind of seriously she was still holding in her remaining laughter "Oh so I am in Re;birth 1 , my friend has told me the main character lost her memories and needed keyfragments to unlock Histoire, WAIT HISTOIRE OH THANK GOD THIS WILL BE EASIER WITH THEM ON MY SIDE!" I though to myself before nodding

"Sure Ill help ya get your memories." I shrugged "YAY OFF WE GOOO~" She dragged me on the floor "HEY I CAN WALK MYSELF YOU KNOW!"

* * *

Sooner or later I realized but, I DIDN'T HAVE A WEAPON!

"Uh guys I know I'll sound like a skrub but, where do you get weapons?" I asked shyly as they looked at me with a _'seriously?_ ' face.

"Don't worry buddy we will quickly give you a weapon and done, but uh you get it from a weapons store." As Neptune said that I gave her a deadpan face, EVEN I KNEW THAT I WAS JUST WONDERING WHERE IT WAS!

"I know that, I was just wondering where it is..." IF broke us up and started talking.

It's down at the shop." I looked then nodded "Alright this will be fast just lemme get a sword or something." They all agreed

Finally making back after two hour or so, I looked tired as I looked a little pale. They all nodded to each other which I was kinda confused about then they all shout at me saying.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I jumped as the shouted "Sorry I didn't have enough credits, so I did quick money which took an hour and on the way back I got lost for 15 minutes, I just went to eat for about 1o minutes the remainder I was looking for you guys." As I tried to defend myself, they gave me a deadpan look.

"ahem, Well anyway where are we going?" I asked because I didn't like being stared at like this, IF quickly answered "We are going to Lastation to find the other key fragments, we already have one." As she said that "THIS IS GONNA BE LIKE SO EASY THEY ALREADY FOUND ONE!" I thought to myself Compa added

"But first we have to go to the Basillicom for permission!" I was give a _'Whatever'_ face as we arrived "This... looks like a Church or something" I thought as we went inside

As we came in IF asked "Hello, could we get crossing aprrovals to go to Lastation?" the priest looking guy asked "All four of you to Lastation, correct?"

He told us to fill out this form and sign it or whatever then this happened.

"Okay so Ms. IF, Ms. Compa, Ms. Neptunia and Mr. Tatsumi" Neptune butted in

"Hey mister, My name is "Neptune" not "Neptunia"" I looked at him as he said this why just why

"Oh, my bad. How awful of me, mistaking such a loli-cute girl like you..." I looked at him with a deadpan face

"Oh great, he is a lolicon how wonderful..." I mumbled to myself standing near a wall as I saw him struggling to say Neptune

"Let's see now... Neptuuune... Neptyu... Toon" seriously is it that hard saying Neptune like jeez people come on ITS NOT THAT HARD, Neptune looked depressed wonderful if her name was that hard to say.

Then they just talked about Lady Purple Heart, like if she is hear but shes not but apparently the other Goddesses have returned to their homeland the Priest of worker defending on how Lady Purple Heart couldn't lose to them and so and so took about 15 minutes by the way.

"Okay guys let's go now" IF stated I woke up

"Finally, THANK GOD!" I mumbled as I started walking outside

* * *

 **AND SO OUR HEROES WENT OFF TO LASTATION WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA! (OH BTW UNTIL THEY MEET VERT AND SO AND SO I WILL BE MAKING UP THE STORY FROM THERE MOST OF THIS WERE FROM HDN RE;BIRTH 1!... EXCEPT FOR THE DREAM PART FALLING PART WEAPON PART)**

 **SEE YA LATER! BTW HOPES TO POST NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI GUYS I'M BACK Hopefully YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT HAD A LOT OF MISTAKES NOW ENJOY THE STORY**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked, I was so tired.

"NO!" They shouted in unison I jumped as I heard them scream

"Okay how many times are you gonna ask the same question over and over again?" IF asked with a sigh

I looked around we were just about at Lastation, I let out a sigh of relief no longer will my legs ache

"FINALLY WE ARE HERE! NO LONGER WILL MY LEGS SUFFER!" I yelled loudly I heard an echo from it.

"Wowzers that was loud!" Neptune said aloud I heard a stomach grumble I thought that was Neptune, so I looked at her but when I heard it again I looked down at my own stomach.

"Ahahaha...I thought that was Neptune because she is always hungry but that was me instead..." I laughed with quite an embarrassed tone I turn around "ahem anyway Lastation looks like its kinda polluted they should take care of this place." I said looking at the area

"It doesn't look that polluted, looks steamfunky! hey iffy whats this place called again?" Neptune asked with her eyes sparkling...Wait sparkling that is weird...

"Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It's obscured by various industries." IF answered

 _'Damn she is the smarty here in the group'_ I thought I as I started walking in tiny circles

"Now let's go to the Basilicom." IF told all of us

"Okay!" we all shouted in unison

* * *

"Hey are we there yet?" Me and Neptune said at the same time it's been quite a while since we started heading towards the Basilicom.

"That's odd... I'm pretty sure it was in this direction..." Wow looks like IF is even confused, we just asked someone for directions, we were told to head down the path in front of us then take a right simple enough. Her name was Falcom she said she was a nooby adventurer but I didn't really care as long as we can find the Basilicom.

We found the Basilicom we went inside of course

"Um, 'scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, Is she around?" Neptune asked with like a yelling voice

"Who are you kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!" That attitude of his ticked me off, but im trying to hold it in

"Hey! That's no way to treat your guests!" Neptune said pouting

"We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back." Compa asked politely but he was still as rude but Neptune had this weird game logic

"Oh, I know! This must be and event flag where I just have to name myself first." where did she get that idea? "My name is Neptune! This here is Compa, Iffy and Tatsumi!" she said but then

"Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!" He said rude when that really ticked me, but this time I couldn't hold it in.

"You, what did you just say? WE JUST NEED TO MEET LADY BLACK HEART! WHAT IS SHE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU CANT LET A SINGLE PERSON THROUGH TO SEE HER! LIKE HELL IF YOU WERENT THE STAFF OF THE BASILICOM I WOULD'VE PUNCHE RIGHT THEN AND THERE!" I shouted and IF, Compa and Neptune were shocked to see how mad I was

"People say clothes make the man I guess Lady Black Heart isn't all that great." IF stated

"Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is being called" With what he said again I snapped I don't know who Lady Black Heart is but I cant stand this treatment towards her

"COULDNT CARE WHAT SHE IS CALLED, SHE RISKS HER LIFE TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU LASTATION CITIZENS AND YOU TREAT HER WITH THIS RESPECT! I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU UP ONE DAY IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN ONE MORE TIME IN MY FACE!" I shouted at the Basilicom staff

"Guys, let's go. we're wasting our time here." IF said to us to be honest I'm glad we are leaving.

* * *

 **Noire/Black Heart P.O.V**

"This is the end!" I defeated the remaining monsters "Well that was easy. What a fool to have faced me!" I transformed back to normal

"Whew... I didn't expect so many monsters spawning in the land." I said kind of tired "Well, the area is cleansed, so I better head back to the Basilicom" I didn't like the idea

"*sigh* Basilicom... *sigh* I really don't want to go back there." I said with disappointment.

 **BACK TO OUR HEROES!**

"I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one, but iffy, you're another! Why'd we leave?!" Neptune shouted mad

"Yeah I'm pissed only at that Basilicom though went IF said to leave I was happy not to waste anymore time." I said with slight anger within my tone

"Didnt't you notice? He didn't show any respect at all to their CPU" IF even was mad

"Oh...yes he didn't treat the goddesses' name with respect. That's weird..." Damn even hear slight anger by Compa

"Who name maybe they are all buddy-buddy!" Neptune said

"*sigh* if that is true that he was all buddy and was her friend wouldn't he show A LOT more respect for her?" I said tired now

"That is true, but also well, there's no way people in the land would call their CPU by name." IF stated which to me seemed obvious

"Do you remember the person at the Planeptune Basilicom?" IF asked "Sure He was weird, but he still respected the CPU by addressing her properly." IF pointed out "But here, they're just treating the CPU with scorn. That isn't normal." again IF states out a got point IF suggested we do quests, I was bored until she brought this up

"Remember how we found the key fragment through the enemy disc?" IF said as I was interested also

"Whats an enemy disc?" I asked as confused as ever "Does it just make monster continuously, until you destroy it?" that would be plainly obvious but I just had to make sure.

"Yeah it just summons monsters, but we beat em up!" Neptune said loud and proud.

* * *

"Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?" Compa asked which is pretty obvious.

"She's kinda small... I was thinking like, a big burly man or something." Neptune said with kind of a disappointed tone

"She is waving at us pretty sure we got the right person Neptune, but judge peoples appearance..." I kind of lectured Neptune on not to say that or judge peoples appearance.

"So it's you guys? You're gonna take the work I ordered?" The person asked as she was coming towards us "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

 _'She has doubt in us I bet...'_ I thought to myself but I was just gonna ignore that last part

"More than okay, this here is Tatsumi, Compa and Neptune." IF told her as she introduced all of us

"Well as long as your okay." she got into introducing herself "My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe." we entered in her place but...

"Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria." IF asked confused about this Chain told us her parents run here, and her factory is right next door. The monster she wants us to take out is around the trade route, it apparently appeared out of no where.

Neptune had this weird idea of sneaking inside to see Lady Black Heart, but we cant IF told us that if we do it where we don't know where she is it will turn out bad. And so we are going to take out the monster Chain asked us to

 **TO NOIRE P.O.V**

"Im back..." I said with a tone of disappointment "Well, not like anyone would greet me..."

"CPU. We've made attention many times to not to go out alone without telling us." The Basilicom staff trying to lecture me

"When and where I am is my choice." I said with a slight tone of anger "Are you trying to confine me? Sit here nice and pretty like a wallflower?"

"..!" The staff kinda scared "N-No, that's not what we're getting at. We're just worried..."

"Anything to tell me while I was gone" just wondering anything

"No, nothing in particular." He said with his usual tone again

"Particular? So I assume something did happen then" I said Glaring at him

He told me what happened when I gave him a straight order there was a boy and three girls here to see me, but one was Neptune and she lost her memories and I am currently on thinking of beating her now that I have a chance with her memories gone.

 **Tatsumi P.O.V**

"We're here! SO this is where that monster thingy is going to appear?" Neptune shouted "Well, no monster will beat me! I'll just snap my fingers and blow 'em up!" With all the enthusiasm she said it loud as usual. "Iffy, Compa, Tatsumi Hurry up!"

"Well obviously this is where it will be... Where else would it be this is the trade route, how do you have all this energy?" I asked trying to keep up "To be honest, I'm as tired as hell..." It looks like Compa is also tired can't blame her she doesn't look like she has a lot of energy to walk a lot.

"*sigh* With Nep this excited, she'll lose her spunk when we need it" IF said kind of tired but tired at the same time (If that makes any sense)

"Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar?! I've got infinite Stamina!" She exclaimed still moving forward fast

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

"*huff* *huff* iff...y... W...ait... So...tired..." Neptune trying to keep up with us now looking extremely exhausted

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought you said you had infinite staminia!" IF stated out kind of shouting at Neptune

Well, yeah but...there's too many slants and slopes here..." I was giving her a deadpanned face as she said that

"My tootsies hurt. I can't take a single step more. Iffy, let's take a rest." Compa was asking IF she looked like she was going to cry

"Oh come on, you girls can do better, look at Tatsumi he was tired at first but now he's good. *sigh* Oh well, let's take a break then." IF said with a sigh

"Rest... Finally... Ya...y..." Compa says happily sitting on the ground

"Ooh! Since we're resting, let's have a snack! I got pudding!" Neptune Happily says as she was getting out her pudding " I bet the pudding will taste perfect with the wilderness around us!"

"HOW DO YOU HAVE PUDDING HERE, oh wait is it those moments when you just randomly get stuff out of nowhere..." I said because I'm confused Neptune has pudding like wherever she goes!

"Wait... Wasn't this the place where the monster Chian described appears?" When IF asked that question I let out sad scream

"NO! I CAN'T REST, OKAY WHERE IS THIS MONSTER SO I COULD BEAT IT UP!" Sadly Screaming I was waiting around for the monster to appear

"Iffy? This monster with the non-color variant design is?" Neptune was asking denying it was the monster

"Yes, it is the monster Chian asked us to defeat." As I saw it IF told Neptune that it was the monster

"Oh, come on, Iffy! You think I'd fall for your tricks?" Neptune said still denying it was the monster

"Stop your denial. This is the monster Chian asked us to get rid off" Me and IF said in unison getting mad at Neptune

"Mr. Monster? Can you wait? We were trying to take a break here..." Compa asking the monster still sitting on the ground

"Compa... Its not gonna be like _OKAY_ and wait you know?" I told Compa even though I wanted the break

"And just when I was about to bite into the tasty pudding..." I looked at Neptune she was quite Disappointed

 ***TRANSFORMS***

Who seemed to be standing in front of me is definitely not Neptune, she had a swim suit type of outfit, actual purple hair with to braids, her eyes were blue with a weird power symbol with it, and to top it off she is more mature now.

"You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserving of tainting pudding time!" Purple Heart said angry

"Nep-Nep's really angry. And it looks worse now that Nep-Nep's changed." Compa said as I was just looking because I didn't know how this is

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO NEPTUNE!" I shouted surprised by al of this

"Compa, Iffy, Tatsumi! Stop talking and let's beat up the hell out of this monster! I'll explain later" Neptune said more maturely for once now

 _'Since I'm in this world can I do my dream do a Kamehameha wave?'_ I though to myself

"Tatsumi Come on!" Neptune started to get mad at me

"Okay, Okay... Let's see if I can!" I mumbled to myself before getting into the Kamehameha Stance "Kaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh*censored*!" When that happened I snapped "... SERIOUSLY NARRATOR WAS THERE ANY REASON TO BLEEP ME OUT, I WAS ABOUT TO DO A SUPER BADASS MOVE!"

It's called copyright like seriously I don't want to get screwed over. Now hurry up and get this fight over with will ya?

"Ugh, fine!" While I was angry I walked towards the monster and punched it. "I might as well put up all my rage with you, cause I have dealt with a whole bunch of crap today which made me mad beyond what I knew...SO. WILL. YOU. DIE. FOR. ME. YOU. MONSTER. GET. OUT. OFF. HERE!"

With the words I punched on the last punch, I sent it towards Neptune as she was going to use one of her SP skills on him

 **"** **CROSS COMBINATION!"** Neptune shouted as she hit it at least 5 or 7 times I couldn't count but the monster turned into data and it died

"...Damn monster..." I just mumbled to myself

"Whew... That was some fight." Neptune said tiredly

"Really? It was rather quick because of you and Tatsumi Nep-Nep" Compa said when I did most of the work she just used Cross combination it was weak to be honest

 **NOIRE POV (EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE NOT THAT FAR)**

"I've come as fast as I could but... I didn't expect them to be in battle. I lost my timing to show myself..." I said in a rather disappointed tone "I rushed here, but now that I've had the chance to myself down... Attacking her now is to low for me." I said trying to think "Still, it does make sense to fight so that I could regain my position... I can't lose my Shares... I won't be able to win the console like this... But, fighting Nepune now isn't like me. It isn't a great image as a goddess, I sure wouldn't enjoy my victory... And my pride wouldn't let me." I said trying to think if I should fight or not "Sadly enough, with my position now, I guess I've got no other choice..." I decided to fight them.

 ***TRANSFORMS***

* * *

 **WELL THAT IS ALL FOR TODY GUYS I HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH OKAY I HAVEN'T EVEN UPDATED BOTH STORIES... I'M LAZY OKAY? WELL LAZY ENOUGH THAT I WOULDN'T UPDATE IT IN 7 MONTHS... ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: COOL ARMOR OBTAINED!**

Last time on HDN... Tatsumi and the gang defeated the monster Chian sent them off to defeat. Now this new person well not really new but will they be able to beat Noire... Oh heck with it you guys mostly likely already know the outcome, onto the PLOT!

 **TATSUMI POV**

After we finished fighting the bird-monster thing IF asked. "Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?"

"No.. There's no way I could carry all three of you. This form is quite tiring, you know." Purple Heart said feeling tired from staying in that form a bit too long.

'Wow, I guess that form really does take a lot out of her if she is already tired...' I thought.

"How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction?" Compa asked. That was a good deal for Nep, cause as we all know Nep loves her pudding. "This is no ordinary pudding. I'm talking about the super premium one."

'Compa... Nep isn't a taxi, but with that deal Nep is in a ground-breaking decision. ACCEPT. DON'T ACCEPT. Let's see what answer you choose Nep.' I thought.

I see purple heart struggling for a few seconds but decides on an answer. "Ah... Th-That's enticing, but I'll have to pass."

"Wow Nep, you resisted the urge of Compa's great pudding." I said while nodding my head up and down, while I do that I sense that there was someone behind that rock over there. 'Who is that? An enemy?'

"Aw... That's too bad. It would have been so easy if we just flew instead." Compa said a bit disappointed about the outcome

"Enough on this already. I'm changing back." Purple Heart said in her usual monotone voice, but before she could IF stopped her.

IF seems serious. Did she notice the person behind the rock? "Don't undo your transformation just yet Nep." IF said

"What's the matter, Iffy? You won't be able to sway me with more pudding."

IF just shook her head, "No There is someone behind those rocks." She said pointing to the rocks a good 5 feet away from us.

"Wha-?!" Purple Heart looked in surprise.

"So you noticed too? I was gonna tell you guys sooner but you were still talking." I said as I was unsheathing my sword. I pointed it at the rocks. "Now that we all know you are here, come out!" I demanded.

"I didn't expect you to notice. Well done." The mysterious voice said as she was coming out, "It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now..."" She said.

Neptune was shocked to say the least. "Iffy! is she...?!"

"Yes... She does look like you in that form of yours" IF said

"Oh yeah, now that look at her you're right." I said as I got a better look at her she had glowing turquoise eyes (or green IDK!) White hair and an outfit like Neptune's. "Hey, she might know something 'bout you Nep!"

"Indeed. I know Neptune very well." She said

"Cool! Now we know someone who knows you!" I say happy for Neptune.

"Really?!" Purple heart asked, "Then tell me, who am I?!"

"Ahaha! Being asked for help by Neptune! Very well, let me tell you..." She said.

"Really?!"

'Oh no.' I thought 'This is triggering the "I will tell you if you defeat me in a fight!" flag, isn't it...'

"That's great, Nep-Nep! We finally met someone who knows you." Compa says in excitement, however was cut short.

"But, it's on one condition." She said confidentially.

I sighed when she said that last part. 'I knew it...'

"Condition? What's that?" Purple Heart asked.

"Do you have to ask...?" She said, "Defeat me in battle!" She declared.

I facepalmed "Seriously... in anime it mostly 99% this happens..."

We all prepared ourselves for the fight, while everyone was serious I was smirking. Why? well me and Nep have an okay team attack move. It was quiet for a few moments, Nep glided on the floor while I was running, she was prepared for the attack but when I was about to attack I moved to the side for Neptune to attack. Nep did miss but that is fine as I preparing to hit her with my blade

"Shoot!" She said as she saw me attack, she was able to make it in time however to block my attack.

"Tch!" I kneed her in the stomach, when she let her guard down I was about to attack but she countered it again. We exchanged a few hits off each other, however I suddenly kicked her to the wall.

While she was standing up I jumped back to gain some space. When I saw her off the rubble I saw her a tad- okay she was really mad.

"Darn you...!" She said while clenching her fist.

She flew up into the sky while Nep doing the exact same thing, They were trading off blows but by far Nep was losing. The enemy was attacking but Nep countered it, she was prepared for that as she grabbed her and threw her.

"Darn..." I said while I couldn't get up there. Then suddenly I heard a voice.

 _"_ _Then use that..."_ It said.

'Huh?! What was that? And use what?' As I was asking myself these questions I saw a ring on my middle finger. 'Hmm? What's this doing on my finger?' When I touched the ring my vision was black.

 **DOWNLOADING DATA 10% 30% 50% 70% 100%**

'WAIT! WHAT DOWNLOADING DATA! HUH?! WHAT!' I thought curiously while in my head shouting.

 **DATA COMPLETE**

 **ANGEL STRIDER ACTIVATED**

 **TAKING TATSUMI KUROGASHI AS HOST**

After a few minutes of no vision I finally got my vision back, except I was in a Battle armor. I saw Nep IF and Compa still fighting.

"Hold on guys! Ima comin'!" I said as I ran to them and got out my sword, it looked very different. Instead of a regular metal blade and a handle the sword had many sharp edges on it and it was longer than before. The enemy noticed and pushed them aside and countered my attack. We were currently on a stand still till the same voice said something again.

 **ANGELIC FLAME** the sword was now surrounded by a white and gray fire, I started pushing her back a bit as the flames made the sword even stronger and I even landed a hit. **DIVIDE** I gained more strength after that. When I looked at her she couldn't fight any longer.

'Hmm, looks like Nep and the rest dealt the most damage.' I said while looking at them

 _"I think so too, pal."_ I heard the voice again

'HUH?! Who're you! and why are you talking in my head!' I asked with a shocked expression on my face.

 _"I'll answer your questions later."_

'But-!' and just like that the voice was gone couldn't hear it anymore.

"Tch! Even if I was outnumbered... me, lose?! What's going on?!" She said as she was struggling to stay standing up. "Or, is this my power...? No... I won't believe it!"

"Now that I won, tell me what you know about me." Purple Heart said.

"Don't think you've won it all by just downing me!" She said. Wow sore loser.

"I admit that we did outnumber you, but a win is a win."

"No... No...! I won't accept this!" She yelled as she went flying away from us.

"Wait!"

"Not so fast!" I said as I was preparing myself to fly because while she was talking I just realized it had like blue particles and an white aura mixed in with it.

"Go after her Nep! Tatsumi!" IF said to us both, but coincidentally Nep's transformation and my armor removed itself from me.

"Whoa, what?!" Me and Neptune asked confused as I lost my armor and her transformation undid itself.

"Nep! Tatsumi! What are you doing going back now?!" IF yelled at us.

"I'm sorry, Iffy. I used up all my juice already. I'm soooo tired..." Neptune complained

'Ummm if you're here I would like to ask you a question.' I asked the voice and it answered

 _"If you had used that form any longer your body wouldn't be able to handle it..."_ The voice said

'So is it like the stronger I am the longer the armor would last?' I asked the voice.

 _"Yes, you can say it like that but for now you can't be relying on the armor. Only in the most important time you can use it."_ It said giving me a warning, _"And with that I will take my leave for now, Adieu"_ And it's gone again...

"No time to be tired! Let's go! She's our chance to get info on you!" IF said and with that we ran to the direction she headed off to.

 **NOIRE POV**

"*sigh* Lost to Neptune and my Hard Drive Divinity is off now. Oh, what a day..." I said with much disappointment. "I can't believe I lost to Neptune... Well, if it was a 3-on-1 so... I bet if it was a 1-on-1 I would've..." I said but I was cut off by someone grabbing me by my back.

 **Neptune POV**

"Gotcha!" I said as I grabbed her from behind.

"Waaaaaaaaah?!" She screamed.

"Gotta catch em' all!"

"Wh-What?! Like,wait! What?! Why?!" She said

"I'm not letting you go until you spill everything you've." I said not losing my grip on her in the slightest, but then I noticed I got the wrong person. "Huh? Wait... I've got the wrong person."

"Wh-Why are you here?! She said worried for whatever reason.

"Ummm... I'm looking for a girl. Did you see anyone come by?" I asked her, "She's back, shiny, and was flying. I figured she'd be really easy to spot." I said describing her.

"The description reminds me of an insect pest..." She said little creeped out. "Well, there was someone going down that direction. Like, really, fast."

"Oh shucks. She was my important hint and all..." I said but then sighed "*sigh* Iffy is so not going to like hearing she got away..."

"..."

"Whoops, so sorry, just talking to myself there." I said to her to not think I'm crazy. "By the way, why are you here alone? Hey... you're all scratched up!"

"Huh?"

"Yikes... You're really badly hurt" I said worried for her, "I know! You've been attacked by a monster! I'm here. so no worries now!"

"Right, YOU were the monster..." she whispered so I didn't really hear her.

"Hm? Did you say something" Anyhow, your wounds look bad, but you okay?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's only scratches. Nothing to bawl over."

"But it isn't good to assume you're fine without a professional opinion." I said "I know! My friend is an expert in medicine, so let's have her check you!"

"What? Wait, um. No, really, it isn't a big deal..."

"Oh, don't worry! We won't charge you. No strings attached, trust me!"

"That's not the point!"

I ignored her and started calling for Compa "Compa-! Where are you, Compa-! Here, Compa, come here!"

"I don't think calling as if calling for a dog will work..."

 **TATSUMI POV**

"*sigh* wheres Neptune for-" I was cut off by yelling or... or well um human dog calling?

"Compa-! Where are you, Compa-! Here, Compa, come here!" I heard Nep's voice.

"Wow, would ya look at that... or hear that. Let's just go." I said to them and they nodded.

"Did you need something Nep-Nep" Compa asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The other girl said in shock

"Surprised? Well, I am, the heroine! I got 108 skill styles!" Nep said bragging.

IF was stopping the fun by telling the truth "Stop lying Nep, we just came right as you were calling Compa"

I was feeling dizzy, my head was hurting a lot. 'Huh? Oh this must be because I used the form too long. Well goodnight.' I said as I went unconscious.

I woke up in a room that was like a white void. I looked forward again then saw a dragon.

"Um, well, uh, hi there, mister dragon sir..."

 _"Hello chosen one."_ The dragon said

"Wait that voice... Oh! you're the voice I've been hearing!"

 _"Indeed I am, Tatsumi."_

"Oh you know my name well that gets introducing myself out of the way, what's you're name?" I ask the dragon

 _"I don't have a name."_

"Oh, well ummm then..." I was thinking of a name "Hmmm, ah!" I hit my palm with my fist." I'll call you Kuxuxus or Kux for short!"

 _"Very well. I would be lying if I said I hated the name."_ Kux said. _"But it is now time for you to wake up."_ And just like that I woke up.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING YEAH FROM NOW ON I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY SO YEAH SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DEVIL DRAGON HOST**

Last time on HDN... Neptune and the gang fought a mysterious enemy. She had an idea to who Neptune was, however when they won she was just a sore loser and bumped into another girl who had wounds... then shortly Tatsumi became unconscious and talked to a dragon who he now names Kux. Stay tuned now!

 **TATSUMI POV**

I woke up in a strange room, I looked around but didn't find Nep or the rest. "Well... whatever gonna search this place if they are here." I said as I stood up and exited the room. Not too long I went to a cafeteria and saw Nep and the others with someone else while IF was stuffing Nep with a... eggplant?

I spoke out to IF, "Um?" they all looked at me, I continued "IF why are you, um, well... stuffing Nep with an eggplant?"

"No reason." IF said shutting down my question.

'Hey, Kux?' I asked to check if he was still there. 'Hmm. Must be asleep.'

 _What is it?_ Kux replied.

'Well if you know what was going on, who is that girl?' I pointed out to the twin tailed girl

 _I don't know either I was asleep after quite a while._

'Hmmm... Okay you can go back to whatever you were doing, Kux.'

 _Well alright then, I'm gonna take a nap..._ Kux said as he yawned.

I went up right to the twin tailed girl and asked who she was. "So, um, who are you?"

She looked at me, "Who me?" She asked and I nodded "My name is Noire."

'Noire huh? sounds fancy is she a loner?' shaking my head to get the thought out of my head, I introduced myself, "My name Is Tatsumi, it is pleased to make your acquaintance." I said with a bow.

"Tatsumi huh?" Noire whispered, though I heard "Speaking of which how did you meet Neptune?" She asked me.

I flinched a bit when she said that. "Well, I um-" before I can say anything Nep said it all.

"Me and Compa found him unconscious in Virtua Forest, and brought him to Compa's house to heal himself." Nep said, "And do you know what's funny about how he was unconscious?!" Nep don't you dare. "HE WAS KNOCKED OUT BY A DOGOO!" she exclaimed before breaking into laughter.

'Why did I think of that lie.' I thought while face palming and shaking my head back and forth.

"And other great news, Noire is helping us fight." IF said

"Hmm. Cool! The More the merrier they say. Welcome aboard!" I exclaimed.

"A party of 5 in the early stage of a game! A pretty good start if you ask me." Nep talked as if this was a game.

"Well," Chian said asking us a favor. "if you're having a great start, mind doing one more job for me?" Chian asked. "Can you use my weapon that I'm going to exhibit at the Technology Expo?"

"Techno-what? Is it like a festival thingy?" Compa asked not even knowing the Technology

"It's technology, Compa."

"The Expo is held in Lastation, with companies showcasing their tech." Chian explained. "There's also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU!"

"A trophy? What an achievement" Compa said "So, can we take down Avenir with a trophy?" She asked

Chian shoke her head. "No. We'll go for the win, and meet the Lady to tell her what's going on."

"..." Noire just stayed quiet in this whole thing.

"I see. So that's why you're going to participate?" Compa asked.

"Right. That's why I need to test out my weapon I'm going to exhibit." Chian said to us.

"Hmm. I guess that makes sense..."

"Easy-peasy! but what exactly do you need us to do?" Nep said excitedly like usual.

"Just use this weapons and give me feedback."

"Is that it? Sounds simple enough."

"We can do this with other quests too." Compa said

"well then... how about doing some work for Avenir?" Noire suggested which brought me and Nep to shock.

"What?! They're the bad guys! No way, no how are we gonna work for them!" Me and Nep said

"Jinx. You owe a soda!"

After IF saying it's a good idea we all agreed to do work for Avenir. And we received Chian's weapons, I just went to bed again till the morning.

When we woke up we got some breakfast and went out to the meeting location. We were right now waiting for Noire

"Though it is quite unfortunate let's start working for Avenir..." Nep said with no energy what so ever.

"Please don't say that out loud." IF told her.

Compa had a sweat-drop before saying "Nep-Nep doesn't really have a zipper for her mouth..."

"Sorry for the wait. It took a while to get ready." Noire said as I looked at her I noticed she had glasses on.

I decided to ask her "Noire, what's with the glasses?"

"Oh, you mean these?" she said as she lifted up her glasses.

"I bet you are enamored with yourself with those eyeglasses on. " Nep said

Noire freaked out. "O-Of course not! Who would do such a shameful thing!?"

IF cut in their miniature argument right there. "Okay, stop it right there. you can continue after our work is done. Let's go."

We now left to meet with Avenir.

"Nice to meet you. We've been waiting." The browned haired four eyes said. "So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?"

"Yes, and you're our client... Ganache?" IF asked

"Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir company."

"Well no shit Sherlock." I murmured so they couldn't hear me.

"This here is our representative Singe." He said as he pointed out to Singe.

"..."

"It's rare to get work from you're ranks. Or is it we're just that important?"

"Hahaha. You're such a joker." Ganache said while I presume he was fake laughing.

"Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare." Singe ordered

'Look at Mr. Attitude here...' I thought

"Oh, my. I am so sorry." He said to Singe with a apologetic bow. "Very well, then. Here is what I would like to order from you."

"Let's hear it!" Nep exclaimed

"We are planning to construct a new plant around the area here." He explained "But, we are having problems with a certain monster around the area."

"So, we just exterminate the monsters?" I asked.

"Exactly. We will be inspecting the area, so we need it cleared out."

"As long as the place is cleared, I could care less what you all do." Singe said with his usual monotone strict tone.

Neptune had the look saying 'Is that all?' "Is that it? That's a lot easier than I thought. I was thinking we were going to have to do office work and stuff."

Compa also looked very relieved. "I'm glad too, since I'm not very good at detailed work."

"Yeah, you don't look like that sort of person." I said to Compa

"I used to work placing belladonnas on food, but I was even bad with that..." She said with disappointment.

"Yeah, I can relate. ...Wait a sec. What kind of job is that?!" Nep exclaimed.

After our chat we went on to do out job that we were assigned to. I made a bet with Nep and Noire I was also joining I decided to add a reward and it was none other than pudding. And Nep transformed.

"Time to get serious..." Purple Heart said

I sweat dropped "Uwaah... Nep is pretty serious now that pudding is on the line..."

Noire Flipped "What the?! That's not fair! No transforming!"

"Well then, why don't you transform, too?" Purple Heart said.

"Wha-?!"

"Nep no regular Human can transform, but... It's morphin' time!" I raised my fist and slammed it onto the ground, with that white armor started to cover me up and wings appeared on my back. And my sword was a lot better than the last one

"Hehehe! Now it's on!" With that my head was now fully covered in the armor.

"Ready, set, GO!" a raging battle went on, we were destroying monster left and right immediately moving on to the next one

"And... DONE!" I shouted. I also saw that Nep and Noire were also finished. And to see them arguing over who won.

Being the cheeky guy I am I butted in, "Ladies, Ladies, we all know who won." As I said that they both looked at me.

"WHO?!"

I smirked, "Well, obviously... ME!" I said as I pointed behind me "I had the most kills while you guys thought it was over."

"Stop lying!" Nep said refusing to admit she had lost.

"I agree." Noire said.

"It's true though!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

My armor broke off as I just sighed, "Ah, whatever." I said with my head in my palm. And they were back into arguing, I went to IF and Compa. "Man, they're stubborn."

When Nep and Noire were done arguing I felt as if someone was hiding, I decided to follow because it peaked my interest.

"Hey, where are you going?" IF asked me as she noticed me leaving.

"Just wait a bit, I won't take too long." I said, she was going to say something but I left before she got the chance to do so.

As I was following the odd person/creature Kux spoke. " _You might wanna be careful kid."_

I had a confused expression on my face. 'Kux? What do you mean?"

 _"This guy you are following has some kind of weird aura."_

'Huh?' With that I couldn't hear Kux anymore. 'Kux? Hello? Kux? Dammit.' When I stopped running I was in an open field and saw someone with a cloak on.

"So, I guess it's you?" The mysterious stranger said. I couldn't really see his face at all.

Preparing my sword just in case, I asked him a question. "What do you mean?"

"You are an owner of a dragon aren't you?" As he said that I had a lot of shock on my face.

"How do you know that?!"

"No reason." he was now pulling out a sword.

I unsheathed my sword to attack him, however it was easily stopped with his sword. I put my hand on the floor and jumped to do a round-house kick. He blocked it with his arm, and proceeded to stab me. I activated my armor, I didn't want a full armor because it would drain my energy too fast so I just got 2 gauntlets which had claws that resemble that of a dragons. Even if it was not full armor my sword also changed form to mu usual one with my full armor. I slashed him, only for it to be parried by a sword similar to mine but black and red he smashed his foot into my stomach sending me flying, when I regained my footing I saw him have similar gauntlets to mine.

"Wha-?!" I said in face full of shock "Don't tell me you have a dragon in you too?!"

He simpily at first smirked, then broke out into a evil laugh. "Of course! How do you think I knew you had one!"

With no hesitation I slashed with all my might. Only for it to be blocked by a shield. I clicked my tongue as I back flipped a couple times to gain some distance. I went in for a head on slash again he was prepared but a few moments before hitting him I vanished only to appear behind him and I slashed him he coughed out some blood because of that. **DIVIDE** I decreased his strength as I gained more for me.

"Well then, I guess I'll use that then." More armor started to appear on his entire body, my eyes widened **DEVIL STRIDER FULL RELEASE** **!**

Without anytime to spare I got on my Angel Strider **ANGEL STRIDER FULL RELEASE!** We flew right into the air **DEVIL COSMIC BLAST ANGELIC FIRE** our two attacks hit each other causing an explosion, I appeared right of the explosion to attack but he simply countered and kicked me. We exchanged several attacks to each other, we hit each other several times but no matter how much I divide his power he kept gaining more. While I was distracted he kicked me down on the ground and used fire to cause severe damage to me so I couldn't move well And he stabbed me on my right arm. Right as he was about to finish me off another mysterious person appeared.

"That is enough." The other mysterious person said while floating down. "Takumi, I thought we promised only to see how strong he was. We **WILL** kill on at a later date."

Takumi stopped his move. "Hmph. Fine, but I am the one who will kill him."

"Fine." With that little conversation they both left. I stood up holding my right arm on the stab wound and flew around to look for Nep and the others are there still. They were and I floated down towards them.

"Hey guys..." I said as My armor completely broke off I had several wounds cuts, scratches and worse of all a stab mark on my right arm, they had a variety of expressions.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" They all asked going close to me.

I looked away for a bit then looked back at them while wincing because of the pain. "Let's just say I saw someone and fought him because he was a threat."

IF put things together. "Is that where you went when you said 'Wait' huh?"

"U-um well, yeah... I noticed someone was behind the trees and followed him."

"And why didn't you tell us?" IF said with a big glare.

"W-Well, um, I thought he wasn't that dangerous at first..." I said my vision was getting blury. 'Aw, welp night night hopefully I wake up. haha!' And with that I broke out of my consciousness.

* * *

 **SORRY I MEANT TO PUT THIS UP TWO DAYS AGO. SCHOOL HOWEVER GAVE ME WAY TOO MUCH HOMEWORK IN THE PASS FEW DAYS I AM SORRY. Well that aside see you guys next chapter B-Bai**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: The Killachine and New Power obtained**

I was forcibly awoken by all the shaking and and destruction going on around me. "Ah, what the actual fuck is goin on right now?" I groaned as I struggled to get out of bed, I looked out the window to see... no window or wall and the city in complete ruins. I just stand there for a few seconds before yelling. "THE FUCK?! IS GOING ON HERE?!" My question was quickly answered when I saw a giant robot destroying everything.

"..." I didn't say anything I just simply stepped forward and equipped my gauntlet and punched it's leg so hard it fell down, "So? What is this thing?" I said "It ruined my peaceful nap now I hurt myself just trying to punch it, seriously?"

"This would be our companies Killachine."

I turned my head to see Ganache standing there. "Killachine?" I asked with lot's of question marks floating around my head. He simply just nodded. "...That is the worse name I have ever heard of... like honestly Killachine, you just combined the words Kill and Machine."

Ganache just pushed his glasses back into place, "Whatever, Killachine, get up and crush this man!" He commanded. the Killachine quickly got up and tried to attack me, while I was dodging I noticed Chian and threw her out of the fight. And with that I equipped my Angel Strider armor. I flew high into the air and kicked the Killachine on the head before attempting to slice it down with my sword. Only for it to do no damage and gave it's chance to knock me away.

"OW! Man, that thing got tough defense I will give it that, but with that size that thing is just going to be slow. As long as I dodge I will be ok-" I was cut off by it slamming it's hammer down towards me, but I luckily blocked it with my sword in time and flew away. "Ah, that was close!"

"Hahahaha! Good! Good! Killachine! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Crush Him! Crush Him! Crush Him!" Ganache laughed in the sight of this, while I was getting nowhere and I am pretty beat up right now, especially since my wounds didn't fully heal most of them re-opened. "With the performance here, this will be sure to sell well to our 'client'. Now, let me add a bit more juice here. Let's see your power, Killachine!"

"Ah, my gosh this is getting so annoying! Everytime I'm so close you always add power!" I yelled in frustration.

"Stop!" I heard a voice say, "I won't let you get away with this!" To my surprise it was Noire with Nep, IF and Compa

I sigh of relief escape of mouth. "About time you guys arrived, it's tough fighting this thing alone, especially with all my wounds re opening, I am so weakened and tired."

"Oh my... 1, 2, 3 ,4. Well, it looks like yo made it out safe."

"Did you seriously think those monsters would beat us?"

"Oh, of course not. But, they did buy some time, didn't they?" Ganache said. "See? With that time, I was able to demonstrate our new weapon."

"You...fiend...!" Noire said enraged at Ganache.

"Fiend?" Ganache questioned "Well now, even if that is so, what are you going to do about it?"

"You lost your power to Avenir. You're weak now"

'Huh? Wait a minute the Goddess was overpowered by Avenir. Does that mean?' I thought in my head, 'Got any ideas Kux?' I got no response from him.

"That's not true!"

"Oh? But are you well aware of your lack of power, aren't you?"

"You were away for too long. If anything, yo should blame yourself." Ganache said "Hardly anyone reveres you in Lastation anymore.

'So I'm getting a bit bored of this conversation.' I thought while yawning.

"..." Noire just stood there quiet

"Hm? Nothing to say against my logic?" Ganache asked while looking quite pleased.

"So what...?" She said while giving him a glare.

"What...?"

"Who cares about power and control?" She retorted against his 'logic.' "If you think I'm here just to mete vengeance, you're dead wrong. I'm here for the people who believe in me!"

"Iffy...? Can I speak now? I really don't like the seriousness right now." Neptune asked while just standing there doing nothing.

"Just be patient and let them finish what they're saying."

Nep complained at IF "Aw, I'm at my limit already. I need to talk to breathe, you know? And our players (or readers however you prefer.) out there don't want to read a wall of text no more..."

I walked to up to them and asked IF "D-Did she...? just break the fourth wall?"

"She does do that a lot." IF said while sighing.

"Nep-Nep, if you don't be quiet, you won't get your pudding snack." Compa threatened happily Nep with pudding.

"N-No! I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut!" Nep freaked and is now putting her hands on her mouth.

"I can hear everything!" Noire yelled at us with a a vein popping out of her forehead. "It defeats the purpose if you talking about the subject of quiet! Now the mood is all gone!" Noire complained.

"Nep-Nep's pudding scores a double whammy! Gone!"

"Aaah?! M-My pudding! Noooooooooooo!" Nep screamed and fell down.

"We're finally at the climax, so jst be QUIET!" Noire yelled while also breaking the fourth wall.

At this point I wasn't paying attention to anything, but all I saw was Nep and Noire transforming. All of them getting ready to attack.

"Huh? I wasn't paying attention are we finally going to fight?" I asked and I saw them all nod, with that I got into my stance.

I rushed at him with Noire and Nep behind me and I quickly moved behind it and hit it but no damage, but that wasn't my goal I just wanted to distract them so Nep and the others can attack. He was turning around **"ANGELIC FLAME"** I shot him and he faced me again. 'That's right focus on me.' I thought as I was diving in for a kick, 'let's hope this works..' **DIVIDE!** I decreased it's attack by at least 20%. "Alright that actually worked!" The killachine hit me with it's axe sending me flying.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!" I crashed in nearby rubble.

Nep flew over to me and helped me get up. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, cheapshot. Well I'm alright anyway." I said giving her a thumbs up. She flew back into battle, I quickly glared at the killachine. All I thought about was if it killed people already by all this destruction. I clenched my fist in rage if it did. massive amounts of gold aura was spraying out of my armor. This quickly got everyone attention and they all stopped fighting to look at what's happening, my body was covered by the aura, soon the aura turned into white fire mixed with the golden aura all they can hear was **ANGELIC STRIDER POWER BREAK**. When the aura dissipated I was standing there my armor completely different look. My elbows and knees were surrounded by white fire, my wings instead of it being crystallize it was all fire, I even got a cool golden fire scarf, my helmet had been given some gold parts. **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!** without wasting anytime I quickly rushed and hit it's chin with the handle of my sword. I went to Nep and Noire put my hands on them **TRANSFER!** all of the boosted energy were put into the both of them. The two of them looked at each other and nodded, both going towards it in incredible speed, **LACE RIBBON DANCE!, CROSS COMBINATION!** Both used their best move to quickly finish it off.

"With all of us, this was easy. Hm? Where's Ganache?" Noire asked looking around.

"He must have run away."

"Well, no matter, He'll get what he deserves next time!"

"Speaking of, Noire. That form of yours..." Nep says.

"You look just like Nep-Nep transformed." Compa says finishing Nep's sentence.

"Man, I'm tired." I said before my armor removed itself. "If you need me I'll be over there."

 **NEXT DAY**

We were getting ready to head back to Planeptune. "Ah, man I am so tired." I said while yawning

 **"You must be, partner."** Kux said

"Hm? Anyone else hear that?" Nep asked everyone.

"Yeah, I did." IF said.

"So did I."

"Wait a minute, Kux... everyone can hear you!" I shouted because I just realized that Kux is talking out of the gauntlet.

 **"Yeah, what about it?"** he asked.

"Well, I thought you can only talk in my head."

 **"I was only able to until you got rid of that limiter."**

"Oh, whatever." I turned to Nep and the others, "I will explain later. But for now, Back to Planeptune we go!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 **OKAY YEAH I KNOW I SAID SCHOOL, SCHOOl, SCHOOL BUT I HAVE THREE TESTS COMING UP, THIS IS THE ONLY TIME TODAY I GOT! OKAY SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ON THE WAY TO LEANBOX!**

"Whew, this place really is home." Nep said as she layed down on the couch. "The bed is comfy, games all over, and pudding's stocked in the fridge!"

"Although, it really isn't your home. You know that right?" I asked while I just sat on the ground.

IF put her hand on her hip and sighed. "Wow, what a great way to start the new chapter, lazing around."

"You're so serious, Iffy. We did a lot at Lastation, so give me a break." Nep said as she was flailing her arms.

I sweatdropped at the comment, "You know, breaks are fine and all but..." I said while scratching my cheek.

Nep just looked at me. "But what?"

I sighed. "The break has been a week that's long enough, right?" I saw IF on her phone, "What's up, what are ya lookin at?"

"I was checking the Goddess' blog." she said while her eyes were still on her phone screen.

"So? do all Goddesses blog?" I asked while looking at her phone.

"No, only the CPU for Leanbox, Lady Green Heart."

Suddenly, Nep just barged in the converesation. "Shucks. If Noire also blogged I would've teased her over her entries." she said with a devilish and disappointed look.

'That's a beat mean don't you think?' I thought while a sweat drop was forming.

"If you need me I'm gonna be out for a bit."

"What for?" The three asked

"I just want fresh air, well see ya!" I ran out the door and blocked my eyes from the sun with my arm, but shortly took it off after. I was going around Planeptune and saw a ramen stand. I went in and saw someone weird, but I just ignored the person, "Hey! Can I have your special ramen!" I asked "Alright!" It was a few minutes and I received my food. "Enjoy!" I took out my chopsticks and started to chow down. After I was done I left and went to viridian forest and saw the exact same man, but this time he was casting a spell. I hid behind the trees, and he started chanting.

"I am the one who will awaken..."

 **STOP HIM!** I suddenly heard Kux scream

'Huh? What are you going on about.' I asked

 **JUST DO IT!**

'Uh, okay.' I pulled out my sword and went to hit him with the handle if the sword but that didn't work as he blocked it.

"Ohh, it's you..." the hood removed itself and he was Takumi.

"Takumi? Shit... Didn't want to meet you of all people." I said as I put distance between us. "Well, here goes nothing." **ANGELIC STRIDER POWER BREAK!**

"So you're going to try and stop me?" He smirked "Don't make me laugh."

"Hey! I gotten a lot stronger you know! This time I won't fail!"

I rushed towards him but then vanished and was behind him, I slashed behind him, but my sword went right through him. "Wha?" I turn around only to see him fire a blast at me, I just barely dodged and continued to attack him 'let's see if you notice this.' I went for his stomach, then I threw my sword down and punched him towards my sword and it impaled him through his arm.

"Haha! How do ya like them apples!" When I looked down he was gone, "Huh? What? Where?" I was looking left and right up and down and he was nowhere to be spotted, "Tch, he got away."

I removed the armor and walked back to Compas place. "TATSUMI!" Nep tackled me to the ground.

"What?!" I asked suprised, as she got off she pointed her finger

"We're going to Leanbox!" She yelled.

It took a little time to process "Huh? Okay then... LET'S GO!"

Took us a while to get to leanbox and go to the Basilicom, what was it about three hours max?

"S-So, this is Leanbox's Basilicom?" Compa asked as she looked at the place

"It looks like it. Hope we don't get treated like back in Lastation." Ugh I didn't want to remember that.

We had a little chit-chat and finally went inside and there we saw an old man.

"My oh my, what a lively group of young ladies and a gentleman we have here." He said getting into our view "My name is Yvoire. What brings you here today?"

'Seems nice enough, and I didn't get excluded this time. NEAT!'

"We are here to see the CPU. Do ya know if she is around?" I ask

"How amazingly unfortunate. Meeting time with the CPU is done for today." Really? wooooow.

We had a little chit-chat again before leaving.

"Whew, we've been walking for quite a while. Aren't we there yet?" Nep complained dragging her feet.

"I'm so tired... Can we take a rest for a while?" Compa said tired to all hell.

I wasn't paying attention to what we are doing so I've been walking with them not knowing the reason why.

"According to the map, we should be close, but. I guess. Why not?" IF said

Some weird man came up to us, he looked very suspicious but no one else cared about that apparently "You folks there. Hello. Can I speak with you for a moment?" He never noticed me but I didn't really care

"You hitting on us? No can do, though. I already have over one gajillion fans" Nep said "The people who see me are pure in heart, so I don't want to let them down. Plus I already have Tatsumi"

"You do know that you are lying, and gajillion even a real number? Nep please tell the truth you have none! And where, when, and how did you already have em like, what?" I shouted

The man in the cloak seemed to have a sweat drop falling. "Um, no. I'm not trying to hit on you folks. I just want to talk"

"Talk? Talk what?"

"Do you folks believe in Overlord Momus?" He asked

"Overlord Momus?" I put my hand on my chin and start thinking, but in the end come up with nothing. "Nu uh sorry bud, I don't know who this person you speak of is."

While Nep at the other hand couldn't even say his name was. "Mammary?" she said with question marks floating above her head.

"No, Momus" He said while sweat dropping. Why does he sweat so much?

"Overlord Mammary?" Really IF you too? can no one say names in this group? "Never heard of it before... Have you, Compa?"

"Um, Momus, M-O-M-U-S." I only chuckle to see how hard he is on getting them to say this persons name right.

"I've never heard of Overload Mustard, either." Compa said. Mustard? How do you get Mustard and Mammary from Momus? And really? Overload?

"I don't know where to start... That's M-O-M-U-S. And it's Overlord not overload."

"Sorry bud, apparently these guys are really smart in one way and really dumb on another, and that is saying names for example." I say pointing to the three girls behind me, they are shouting at me.

"So, what does this Momus person want with us?" I asked

"I am a messenger of Momus and I'm here to spread the word of the Overlord." said the messenger "We want everyone to know the joy of coming to know Overlord Momus."

"Well stop, we ain't interested, Right guys?" I say looking at them.

"Yeah."

"..." The messenger was quiet.

"Hm?" I waved my hand over his face. "Hey, you still with us bud? Like speak up!"

"Well, just hear me out a bit. Overlord worship is actually really fun." Okay now he is just desperate.

"Okay, dude, seriously? Like we all agreed on we ain't interested." I say getting quite annoyed on how persistent he is.

'Tatsumi...' Kux said

'Huh? what is it?' I asked not focusing on everything surrounding me

'I need to get you unconscious and speak with you.' Kux said

'Huh? But aren't you alread-' I couldn't finish as I blacked out.

"Oh, it is this place again." I said

What is around is just an empty void colored white, just like when I first met Kux. Kux comes out of nowhere and begins to speak.

"I'm going to need you to stop using the armor for quite a while three to five days tops." He said. Man he sounds so serious.

"Huh? Why is that can I at least have the gauntlets and wings on at the same time?" I ask

He only seemed to sigh but responded "Yes, but not the full on armor. Your body will soon reach it's breaking point for using the armor way too much." He said eyes focused on me. "Remember I said the only way you have to use full armor is strengthening your body?"

I think real hard but then it hit me. "Oh, right! Then... how was I able to use it without passing out." I asked him

"Only because I let it not hurt you, but this time all the pain that I am holding will be able to kill you." He said

"Man, that's no good." I say while scratching the back of my head. "Alrighty then, I'll train this body like there is no tomorrow!" I put my fist out to give him a fist bump, which he does.

I wake up in a room to see Compa and Nep "Hey, guys. Where is IF?"

Right as I say that IF opens the door loud. "I'm baaaaaaaack!"

"Welcome back, Iffy!" Compa greeted.

"You kept us waiting!" Nep said. Wow what a greet, well that is Nep.

"I'm sorry. That Evil-whatishisname talked my ears off."

"IF, you hidin' something like you seeing your most favorite Goddess for example." I say with a cocky smirk

Her reaction was priceless trying her best to lie "Wh-What?! I-I-I would never do something like that!"

"Oh, really now! Well I'll let this slide." I said while jumping off the bed.

"...And so our heroes have arrived to the party..." Nep said like a typical Narrator.

"What was that narration for? ...Mmm, the food looks sooo good."

"Well, hello there. Are you enjoying the meal?" Yvoire said coming in.

"We were just about to dig in." Nep said. I could see a tiny amount of drool on her mouth.

I couldn't focus on what was going on as I was too focused on my mind about how I am going to train for the days. However, I do notice that Nep fell. "Huh?!" I saw Neps body on the floor I ran to her. "What happened?!"

"Evil-idontcareyourname! You did this, You poisoned Nep!" IF yelled glaring at the old man.

"WHAT POISON?!"

"Exactly. But now we know that she was truly tainted with evil." Yvoire said

"HUH?! DO YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT SHE IS TAINTED WITH EVIL. AND WITH POISON NO LESS?! IF YOU HAD THE BRAINS, YOU WOULD KNOW POSION WOULD HARM ANYONE YOU OLD BASTARD!" I yelled glaring daggers at the old man.

"Men! Capture these people! They are followers of Overlord Momus!"

Soon enough a whole bunch of guards were putting us down, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I lost my mind that I forgot that I wasn't supposed to have the full armor. This was an exception, I freed myself and elbowed the guard in the stomach and started running towards Yvoire. And right as I was going to slash him, I came to a full stop. I felt an excruciating amount of pain, when I looked down I saw a sword through my chest and not to mention, it was Takumi's! He was right in front of me. "Takumi...?! You.. damn bastard. I'll get you for this...!"

He pulled out his sword and I spat out an enormous amount of blood. The lasts words I heard were IF and Compa shouting both me and Neps name.

* * *

 **HEY! BET YOU WOULDN'T SEE ME AGAIN! YEAH I KNOW YOU DON'T REALLY CARE WELP SEE YA NEXT TIME I COME AROUND HAHA!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOI EVERYBODY! yeah... I know I haven't been posting, it''s because I literally forgot about this story... yeahhhhhhh, sooooooooo LEZ START**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN HDN ONLY OC'S**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
**

I woke up really uncomfortably because as soon as I woke up my body was on a side of a cliff, when I was able to get my balance back I saw everyone struggling. When I looked at the person they were fighting, it was the CPU. I didn't really think of what would happen to me so I just rushed at her with my sword transformed, I winced due to the pain in my chest.

After kicking myself away from her I landed in front of them, "Alright, so as soon as we are done with this I need an explanation." I ordered before putting my head right in front of me preparing for battle. "Tatsumi, wielder of the Angel Strider, ready or not... HERE I COME!" I exclaimed as I dashed towards the CPU aiming for her ribs though she intercepted it with her spear and countered with multiple attacks, I was able to dodge all but one which hit me directly on the chest exactly where my wound was. I was soon kicked towards the side of the wall, I got up but not before falling back down clutching my chest before getting kicked in the chin and grabbed by the throat.

"What? Is this all you've got?" She said while putting more force in the choke, few seconds after Neptune got her off of me.

"You alright?"

"Just fine."

"But you-" I cut her off with my finger.

"It's fine, just focus on the task at hand by defeating that old hag Arbore." I said pointing my sword towards her. When I looked at her, the face of hers showed somewhat shock. "If you're wondering how I figured it out it was quite simple really, your voice gave it away." I walked up to Neptune and whispered 'I got a plan but you, IF, Compa, and Blondie over there needs to keep her distracted comprendo?" I asked to which she nodded to.

With that the four of them began battle Arbore while I was thinking of a move that would become a long distance. Then it hit me, no like literally a rock hit me. "WHO HIT ME WITH THAT ROCK?!" I took off a piece of my gauntlet and made multiple copies of the piece with my sword, soon enough a white fire gate opened up and two light red lines attached to the handle of the sword I started pulling back and released it. "GUYS MOVE NOW!" They nodded successfully moving away from the sword, however Arbore managed to barely hit to the sky.

"Heh, you really thought that would hit me...?!" And as soon as she lowered her head, I was right in front of her punching and kicking her before jumping and perfectly grab my sword. My sword was soon enveloped in a white and red flame, and as I was going for the strike I see someone very familiar block my attack.

"Takumi...?! What are you doing here?!" I asked before seperating.

"What I'm doing here? Simple just doing my job." He said as he was whistling.

"I don't have time for this... **ANGEL STRIDER FULL ARMOR!** " I rushed at him without second thought and our swords collided sparks sending out, we kept this up for a few minutes before he suddenly stopped moving. "Huh..? What's wrong, given up?" I asked, before all of a sudden I felt a really dark aura emanating from his body which sent shivers down my spine. All of a sudden he disappeared, when I looked back he was right there and I barely managed to parry his blow before it hit me. This really wasn't the refined Takumi this time he seemed so chaotic and out of control. There was only one way to end it, I looked down to see that the four of them have defeated Arbore, all that was left was Takumi I shortly stopped flying and landed next to them.

"Hey... Nep, can I borrow your sword?" I asked,

"Huh...? Sure but... why?" She asked as she handed me her sword.

"I need it to defeat Takumi over there." And in a blink of an eye I was in front of Takumi again, all we did was stare at each other before we both flew towards each other colliding into one another. I gave the first blow and many more after dual wielding with both my and Neps sword, I didn't give up the momentum as I just kept going forward before finally stopping him in his tracks as his armor deformed and so did mine.

I just let out a sigh of relief before feeling excruciating amount of pain. I fell on the floor and started rolling around, "Hey, Tatsumi are you alright?!" Everyone asked me but all I could do was scream.

 **"I can tell you why he is like this."** said a voice out of nowhere whom which everyone in your party knows as Kux

"Ah, Kux! So what's the backstory?" Nep questioned.

 **"Well to make it simple Tatsumi here was supposed to never activate the Full Armor again until his body was ready. Since he did it now, which he most likely didn't have a choice, most of the pain I have been holding back for him is finally reaching to him, making it like this..."** Kux explained.

All everyone could do was make 'OHHHHHH' face to which I finally blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: IM GONNA HAVE TO CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT, SORRY BUT I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY FINALS. SEE YOU NEXT TIME BAIIIIIII! STAYED TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D (MY FINALS ARE GOING TO BE AT LEAST FOR 5 DAYS STRAIGHT SO DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING DURING THAT TIME!)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYBODY ITS A ME AGAIN, YEAH I KNOW I SUCK AT KEEPING THESE THINGS UPDATED, WELL LET'S JUST SAY THAT I RARELY HAVE ANYMORE TIME FOR THIS ANYMORE BECAUSE HIGHSCHOOL IS LEGIT KICKING ME IN THE BUTT. WELL ANYWAY I DO NOT ANYTHING RELATED TO HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA, ONLY MY OC'S.**

* * *

I was in this empty void, and the next thing I knew I saw familiar faces and some new ones as well, we were in a grassy field, and usually in this situation you would find it peaceful, and you would see a mini you walking towards your mother or hanging out with someone whom you have forgotten about. This did not happen in my case, the grass that I am standing on and was viewing had blood stains all over it, and usually you would be thinking 'Huh? would this kind of game even have blood in it?' the answer to that is yes, but I saw blood everywhere. When I turned around all I could see a heavily wounded and looks like about to die: Neptune, Noire, Busty Blonde lady, Compa, and IF and some other people.

I ran up to them in worry, "Hey! Are you alright guys?! Speak to me! HEY!" I yelled shaking them all up, when I thought it was useless I felt a tug on my leg. I turned around to see Neptune pulling on my leg. "Oh thank goodness Nep! You alri-?!" I stopped to see a Nep that didn't have any light in her eyes.

She just looked at me with her lifeless eyes that I could tell were full of resentment. "You lied to us..." She said, 'lied? what did I lie about?!' "You said you would protect us and now you just left us to die! YOU LIED TO US!"

I stood because of all the shock, when I turned around all I saw was the rest of them saying the same thing Nep had, "You lied to us..." Those words just stuck with me, I covered my ears and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes everything was better now, that was until I got attacked.

"AHH! OH MY LANTA!" I screamed getting up from what seems to be a bed in Compas room. I was sweating really badly I wasn't quite sure of my surroundings until I saw a door open. I put up my guard only to find Nep and the gang with slightly concerned faces in the room. 'Oh, it was just a bad dream... I hope so.' I thought to my self only to get distracted by a bottle of cold water on my face.

I looked up to see Nep as cheery as ever, to be honest after witnessing that terrible dream of mine I am actually quite glad to see a carefree Nep again. "Hey man what's up with that scream earlier, uh what did you say? Was it like Oh my lanta or somethin' like that?" Nep asked as I took the bottle from her hands.

I just smiled as I replied, "Ah, it's nothing just had a weird dream that's all." I said as I was taking a drink of water. "So? What are we gonna be doing now? Go to another nation?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, the next nation we are headed to is Lowee." IF said.

 **LOVELY TIMESKIP TO WHEN WE ARRIVE TO LOWEE.**

"I-I-Iffy... It's... free... freez... freezing here..." Compa stuttered while shivering.

"Yup. Lowee is perennially covered in snow... Here's your warmer." IF said while giving Compa the warmer.

"Th-Thank you" Compa said taking the warmer from IF's hands.

"How about you, Tatsumi, Nep?" IF asked.

"Nah, I'm all good in fact I don't even feel the cold." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Yay! Snow! Look, look! Iffy, my breath is white! Dragon breath attack!" Nep said while she was playing and running around. 'Well she sure is fine...' "Oy! Let's make a snowman!" Nep suggested.

"...I'll take that as an answer. Lady Vert?"

"I'll happily take the warmer. Yah!" Vert said as she leapt towards IF pulling her into a hug.

Almost Immediately IF turned into a blushing mess. "Um... Lady Vert? Why are you hugging me?"

"Well, you did say a warmer, so I'm grabbing my warmer, Iffy." Vert said hugging her still, most likely pulling her in closer.

"Ohhhh... I see what you did there Busty Blonde!" I said, putting my hands behind my head while laughing.

"P-Please! This i embarrassing! H-Here, take these warmers instead." IF said getting away from the hug and handing over the warmers.

"Let me stuff those between my endowments... there." Vert said as she put the warmers in the 'you know where' spot, "Now, back to Iffy!" She said before going back to IF.

"Whelp, that was fun! Tatsumi, Compa. Let's leave these two lovebirds and get going." With what Nep said we left the two and started walking, they caught up shortly after.

We arrived at the basilicom at Lowee, 'let's just hope this is not as bad as it was in Lastation...' I thought before Nep opened the door. "Hello? Is Lady White Heart around?"

"My, it just struck me, but was it fine to just come to Lowee's basilicom?" Vert asked

"What do you mean?" Me and IF asked.

"If Conversation was seen at the basilicom, they may be in this together." Vert said bringing up a very valid and good point.

"Now that you mention it, I'm getting a bad vibe here." IF said while looking around the room.

"Huh? You can feel a bad or good vibe? Yo! How do you do it? Teach me your ways!" I ask IF, only to see her looking at me with a 'wtf face.' "Hey, I'm just joking, just trying to make this more fun ya know?"

"But, since we're here, we may as well ask around for Constipation already." Compa stated.

Wait, Constipation? "I suppose this is a risk we need to take. Oh, and that's Conversation." IF said while correcting Compa's mistake.

Sooner or later we found a girl with blonde hair wearing what seem to be a maid outfit come to us asking if we have come to see Lady White Heart. Oh and before I forget her name is Financier, after telling her yes we are brought to a room wear this White Heart is to supposedly be. "Hi, Lady White Heart! I'm Neptune, and this here is..." Nep said then showing her hands to us we said out own names.

As I was about to say my name she stopped us. "Cut the introductions. I know you very well."

'Huh? well ain't that nice we don't need to introduce ourselves... nice!' I thought, only t be interrupted by Kux _'I don't know about this... something here just doesn't feel right...'_ Kux said to me, 'Huh, what do you mean?' _What I mean is that to me this doesn't really feel like White Heart.'_ Kux said to me. 'What do you know her?' I asked _'No, it's just a feeling, whatever just pay attention!'_ He said shouting at me. 'Okay! Geez man.'

"Famous as messengers of Momus, that is." White heart said to which surprised all of us, especially me as I had no idea what was going on.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Hold up and back off for just a minute here!" I said which caused her to look at me, "What were we talking about to begin with?" I asked to which Compa, IF, Vert and Nep fell down.

"That's what you wanna ask?!" IF asked.

"What! I WAS DAY DREAMING!"

"Everyone, come out. Capture these heretics..." she said, and immediately guards came out from all directions and were now surrounding us.

"Alright, so it seems this is happening... only one thing to do..." I said while preparing myself. "RUN!" I said as I started dashing towards I window, the rest following. I broke the glass in front of me and started to run away from the basilicom.

"I-I wonder if we're safe now?" Nep said.

"No, they'll catch up soon. Let's head towards the city." IF suggested.

While walking I realize that I was separated from everyone else, are you kidding me?! "Compa!, IF!,, Nep!, Busty Blonde!" I yelled but got no response from them, only to find guards finding me.

"There is one of them!" A guard said running towards me. "Surrender now or you will have to face me in battle now!" The guard to out a capsule. "I choose you, Ancient Dragon!"

'Was... that a Pokemon reference?" I thought while taking out my sword and activated my gauntlets. "HA! a puny dragon won't stop me!" However, little did I know that was not a puny dragon. As I ran towards it the dragon hit me with it's tail sending me to a builing. "OW!" I said before getting up, Running towards the dragon when it flipped its tail at me i jump over it and slashed it on its head' HAHA! CRITICAL HIT!' Too busy celebrating in my head the dragon tried to crush me with its claw, unfortunately for the dragon I just dodged it and give it the final blow.

"Ha! eat dem apples!" I say before braking into a celebratory dance, but ran away in the middle of it as I did not want to get found out by other guards. I felt the ground shake as I was running away, I just went to an apartment because I was too tired, I rented a room for one hour. After my time was up I was out looking for Nep and the others before I bumped right into someone. "Oh... I am sorry... Ah." I said before realizing that I bumped into Nep and the rest, with White Heart?

"Oh, and just where were you the whole time huh mister?" Nep said, I just backed off "You weren't trying to buy puddings all day were?! Now, cough em up!" She said bringing her hands out.

"Wha-?! NO! I just got lost, yeah lost! and why is White Heart with you? Wasn't she just trying to kill us?" I asked pointing at her.

"Yeah, well that person was a fake sooooo... it doesn't matter!" Nep said

"Huh? oh, okay then. Well then," I then stood up and bowed, "Nice to meet you Lady White Heart, my name is Tatsumi. It's nice to meet you!"

"Huh?" White Heart said a little shocked about my gesture, "Ah, nice to meet you too. Tell me, do prefer large or small?" She asked.

"What? Large or small what?" I asked confused.

"Obviously... BREASTS!" She shouted.

I was shocked, "OW, MY EARS!... but if I were to say... I don't really care honestly, more importantly where are we going now?"

"Lastation!" Nep exclaimed.

'Oh well then, Tsundere-chan prepare to get surprised!' I thought as we were walking to Lastation.

* * *

 **AND T-T-T-T-THAT'S ALL FOLKS FOR NOW, AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT KEEPING UPDATE, AGAIN SCHOOL A PAIN IN MY BOTTOM, ANYHOW SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
